deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror is Reality
Terror is Reality is an entertainment show that involves contestants battling it out in a race to kill more zombies than their opponents, with large cash prizes for the winner. Chuck Greene reluctantly takes part in the show in order to earn money to buy Zombrex for his infected daughter. It is hosted by the flamboyant Tyrone King, who is ably assisted by his two glamorous co-hosts, Amber and Crystal. Like a modern day gladiatorial contest, those lucky enough to get a grandstand seat urge the contestants to spill more zombie blood, with over the top takedowns greeted by rapturous applause and the promise of slow motion replays on the arena’s jumbotron. The show is highly controversial and numerous groups are contesting it, feeling it is unfair to treat the unfortunate infectees as a means of sick entertainment. Stacey Forsythe is a member of one of these groups. Due to the number of zombies killed per show, and the limited amount of them gathered from the outbreaks, there has only been five or six shows in three years, and its rarity makes it a much anticipated show by the rest of the US, after news of an outbreak. Dead Rising 2 allows players to experience the carnage of Terror is Reality with a series of multiplayer challenges for up to four players via online play. Whether you're jumping into giant hamster balls and mowing down the undead; seeing who can place the most drill buckets on zombies’ heads, or taking to the arena on a motorbike with chainsaws for handlebars, the challenges will feature exactly the kind of over-the-top action and humor that Dead Rising is known for. Adding to the competitive nature of these events is the ability to prevent your opponents from scoring, ensuring fierce rivalries as competitors fight dirty to claim victory. Events thumb|300px|right *Ball Buster *Bounty Hunter *Headache *Master Shafter *Pounds of Flesh *Ramsterball *Slicecycles *Stand Up Zomedy *Zomboni Known Contestants TiR XVII: Payback *'Contestants:' Leon Bell, Chuck Greene, Anim White, Kristopher Bookmiller. *'The Hype:' This year's contestants are all survivors of zombie outbreaks, including Las Vegas and Willamette. *'Winner:' It's possible for any to win, though only Chuck has a cutscene for winning. TiR XVI: Dead, White and Blue * Contestants: Pedro Weeks, Terry D. Good, Klaus Albrecht, Adam Schrodinger *'The Hype:' Politicians swap the campaign trail for one of terror *'Winner: '''Pedro Weeks TiR XV: Summertime Suffering *'Contestants:' Vic Johnson, Blaise Davide, Everett Mire, Scott Caverly *The Hype: 'Thanks to Volleybomb and Spit Take, life's a beach for the undead *'Winner: 'Everett Mire TiR XIV: Man's Worst Friend * '''Contestants: '''Gregory Bordon, Rick Scott, Roland Andrews, Eduardo Esteban *'The Hype: Contestants go wild with zombie birds and animals *'Winner:' Eduardo Esteban TiR XIII: Street Fighter *'Contestants:' Elizabeth Horikawa, Fred Santos, Sankhit Sahleel, Mark Naron *'The Hype:' TiR takes to the streets of Fortune City for some urban uproar *'Winner:' Elizabeth Horikawa Unknown *Travis Conyers *Patricia Kucharska *Killer Kyle *Bobby Newland *Roland Nichol *Hogan Payne Trivia *While playing TIR online Don, one of the announcers, will say "Hey, Paul isn't that your old neighbor Bill?" which maybe a reference to one Left 4 Dead's main characters; Bill Overbeck. *During events Don will also talk about participating in the show, referencing that he has participated in this show at some point in the past. *Coupled with that Don makes statements about "back in his day" during certain events, one of them being Bounty Hunter, making the show seem even older than it is, even though it is only four years old by the time of Dead Rising 2. *While playing TIR, you may hear Don, one of the Announcers, say, "You know, Paul, I once heard that zombies sparkle in the sunlight!", which is a reference to Twilight, a book series. Paul will promptly reply, "Now that is the most stupidest retarded thing I have ever heard! *TiR XIII: Street Frighter may be a reference to Street Fighter, a game series also made by CAPCOM. *Frank West claims he is not a fan of TIR in Case West after killing a zombified Tyrone King. *While playing TIR, Don occasionally makes a remark about this year's competition being a "Real Thriller". Paul will reply with "Speaking of Thriller, is that zombie who I think it is?", which is a reference to the late Michael Jackson. Gallery Zombieslaughter.jpg|"Grab the moose by the horns" deadrising2-TIR-Twins.jpg|The Twins and Tyrone King hosting Terror is Reality. TIR-HamsterBall.jpg|The Ramsterball challenge TIR-MooseHead.jpg|The Pounds of Flesh challenge TIR-Slicecycles.jpg|The Slicecycles challenge TIR-Sniper.jpg|The Bounty Hunter challenge TIR-StandUpZomedy.jpg|The Stand Up Zomedy challenge TIR motorcycle.jpg|A contestant on his slicecycle TiR-Contestants.jpg|TiR Contestants Master Shafter 3.png|A contestant impaling a zombie in "Master shafter" TIR.jpg|Chuck Greene and the other contestants ready for some TIR TIR2.jpg|The stage of Tyrone King TIR3.jpg|A row of Slicecycles TIR4.jpg|The big countdown monitor of TIR Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Organizations